<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by Blue_Powder_Monkey (Alec_Trevelyan_006)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093471">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Trevelyan_006/pseuds/Blue_Powder_Monkey'>Blue_Powder_Monkey (Alec_Trevelyan_006)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gender Identity, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Trans Brian May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Trevelyan_006/pseuds/Blue_Powder_Monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian May(originally Brianna May) comes out to his childhood best friend Melissa, as trans.  How will she react and how will she help him cope with being rejected by his family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Turn And Face The Strange Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This was just a crazy idea that popped into my head.  I'm not sure where it came from, but I thought I'd play with the idea of one of the members of Queen being transgender and Brian was the first one to come to my mind.  I will warn you that Brian's parents are not very accepting of him being trans and there is a bit of transphobic talk from his parents in this chapter.  I do bring Robert Muldoon from the Jurassic Park universe into this story, but this is not a crossover story.  He's Melissa's dad in this story and the events of the movie did not happen.(Jurassic Park was never built, but Robert did work for Hammond and made good money from working at his private zoo.)  Pleas read and review.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Turn And Face The Strange Changes</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Turn and face the strange ch-ch-changes.'-Changes-David Bowie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m sitting in my flat watching TV. I’m not really paying much attention to what’s on. My thoughts seem to be getting the better of me for some reason. My thoughts happen to be about my best friend Brianna May. Something told me she was always different from other girls.</p><p>She always dressed very boyish and never really had much interest in other typically female things. While I’m thinking the phone rings. I mute the TV and reach over to answer the phone.</p><p>“Hello?” I ask.</p><p>“Melissa, I need some help.” Brianna says.</p><p>From her voice, I can tell she’s been crying.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s something I can’t say over the phone.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes. Is it ok if I come over?” Brianna asks.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.” I say.</p><p>“Great, I’ll see you in five.” Brianna says.</p><p>“Ok, bye.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>I hang up the phone and turn off the TV. I rush around getting things cleaned up. Just as I finish, there’s a knock at the door. I walk over and answer it. Brianna walks in and takes a seat on the couch.</p><p>I shut the door and take a seat next to her.</p><p>“What’s going on?” I ask.</p><p>“I told my parents something and they freaked out.” Brianna says with a sigh.</p><p>“What did you tell them?”</p><p>“I told them I’m transgender. I identify as a man and I would like to be called Brian. As soon as the words left my lips they freaked out and kicked me out of the house.”</p><p>“Oh Bri, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>“I need a place to stay for a bit.” Brian says.</p><p>“You can crash on my couch for as long as you want.” I say.</p><p>“I don’t want to impose.”</p><p>“We’ve been friends for pretty much our entire lives. You are not imposing.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Brian asks.</p><p>“I’m positive. Stay here as long as you need.”</p><p>“Melissa, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Brian says.</p><p>“You’d be lost.”</p><p>“Funny.”</p><p>“I do try.”</p><p>“So, Bri, how did your parents freak out?” I ask.</p><p>“They said I was confused. Or that I was just gay and didn’t want to tell them that.”</p><p>“Yikes.” I say.</p><p>“You can say that again.”</p><p>“You’re not confused. You are a smart person and you know what you want in life. And I will love you no matter what.”</p><p>“Do you mean that?” Brian asks.</p><p>“I mean every word.”</p><p>“I noticed you’ve been very level headed through all this. Why is that?”</p><p>“I’ve known since we were little that you were different. I could never put my finger on exactly how you were different, but somehow I just felt how you were not like all the other girls we knew. Little did I know you felt like you were born in the wrong body.”</p><p>“I’ve known since I was four that I was never meant to be a girl. I always felt like a man.” Brian says.</p><p>“If that’s how you feel then your parents should just accept it.”</p><p>“Would your parents accept something like that?” Brian asks.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know how my mum would react since she’s never been in my life, but I’m sure my dad might take it ok.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?”</p><p>“Bri, I don’t know how he’d react since I’m not like that.”</p><p>“I’m saying if you were.” Brian says.</p><p>“I think he’d learn how to accept it.”</p><p>Brian lets out a huff, but says nothing. What’s on his mind?</p><p>“So, honest question. Aside from being called Brian, do you want me to refer to you as he/him or something else?” I ask.</p><p>“If you’re talking about me to other people he/him is fine I guess.”</p><p>“Ok then.” I say.</p><p>Brian puts his head in his hands and sighs.</p><p>“I’m a failure as a daughter.” Brian says with a sigh.</p><p>I put my arm around him and pull him close. He puts his head on my shoulder and lets out a sigh.</p><p>“You are not a failure as a daughter because you’re not a daughter, you’re a son.”</p><p>“Are you trying to make me feel better?” Brian asks.</p><p>“Is it working?” I ask.</p><p>“Not really.” Brian says.</p><p>“Why don’t you get some rest?”</p><p>“Should I crash on the couch?” Brian asks.</p><p>“No, take the spare room.” I say.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. We’ll talk more about this in the morning.”</p><p>“Ok, sounds good to me.” Brian says.</p><p>He picks up his head and stands up. He walks off to the spare room. I sit there on the couch taking what we talked about in. I need to talk to someone about this. But who?</p><p>I guess I’ll call my dad and talk to him about this. Maybe he’ll have some advice about what I can say to my friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Tell Them To Grow Up And Out Of It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A word of warning for this chapter.  Mentions of self harm, suicidal thoughts, and a suicide attempt.  Brian tells Melissa's dad his woes.  Brian also has some suicidal thoughts and I also imply that Robert has attempted suicide and is into self harm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that the tags say this is a modern setting, but in truth it's more like everything is about 10 years later.  My next chapter will skip ahead to Queen already been formed and it will take place during the making of the A Night At The Opera album.  So in this case 1985=1975.  Hope this clarifies things.  I would also like to apologize for this chapter being late as I wasn't sure what direction I wanted it to take.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Don’t Tell Them To Grow Up And Out Of It</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'Turn and face the strange ch-ch-changes.  Don't tell them to grow up and out of it.'-Changes-David Bowie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After Brian has gone to bed, I head around my place cleaning up. Right now, I can’t sleep. I grab Brian’s things from where he dropped them by the door. I take them to his room and put them by the bed. Then I head back into the living room.</p><p>I flop on the couch and grab the phone. I dial my dad. The phone rings three times before he answers.</p><p>“Muldoon residence, this is Robert.” My dad says.</p><p>“Dad, it’s Melissa.” I say.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what time it is?” My dad asks with a sigh.</p><p>“Yes, but I need some help and you always told me to call you no matter the time if I ever needed help.”</p><p>“Are you in trouble?” My dad asks.</p><p>“I’m not in trouble, but my friend is.”</p><p>“What friend?”</p><p>“You know my friend Bri?” I ask.</p><p>“Brianna May?”</p><p>“Yes.” I say.</p><p>“What happened to her?”</p><p>“She told her parents something, and they kicked her out of the house.” I quietly say.</p><p>“What did she tell them?”</p><p>“She said she’s transgender and that she wants to be called Brian.” I say.</p><p>My dad says nothing and sighs at me through the phone. I have a feeling calling him about this was a very bad idea. My dad sighs again and I hear him light up what I think might be a cigarette.</p><p>“Are you smoking again?’ I ask.</p><p>I hear my dad let out a long sigh through his nose.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s not what and for the reason you may think.” My dad says.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” I ask puzzled.</p><p>“Melissa, you know about the car accident I was in six months ago.” My dad says.</p><p>“Oh, right.” I say.</p><p>“Well, I started smoking weed to deal with the headaches caused by the accident.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you seen someone about that?” I ask.</p><p>“Because I don’t want to become addicted to pain killers.”</p><p>I let out a long sigh through my nose. What am I going to do with him?</p><p>“Melissa, I’ll see someone soon.”</p><p>“Whatever.” I say.</p><p>“So, about your friend.”</p><p>“I want to know how to help.”</p><p>“I guess you just need to give him support.”</p><p>“Anything else?” I ask.</p><p>“Not that I can think of.”</p><p>“So, what would you say if I told you something similar?”</p><p>“Are you transgender?” My dad asks.</p><p>“No, but I am bisexual.” I say.</p><p>“I figured.” My dad says.</p><p>“You figured?” I ask puzzled.</p><p>“Melissa, you’re my daughter, there are things I’ve always known about you.”</p><p>“Like the fact that I’m bisexual.” I say.</p><p>“I’ve known since you were five that you were different.”</p><p>“I see.” I say with a sigh.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Thanks, I think.” I say.</p><p>“So, anything else I can do for you?” My dad asks.</p><p>“Would you be willing to come over tomorrow and talk to Bri?” I ask.</p><p>“Sure, what time do you want me over?”</p><p>“How about nine.” I say.</p><p>“Nine sounds good.” My dad says.</p><p>“I’ll have breakfast waiting.”</p><p>“Ok, see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Tomorrow then.”</p><p>“Bye, I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too dad. Bye.”</p><p>My dad hangs up the phone and so do I. I then head to my room and go to bed. Sometime early the next morning, I hear Brian taking a shower. I lay in bed trying to fall back to sleep. Once Brian is done in the bathroom he heads into the living room.</p><p>I fall asleep listing to him play guitar. When I wake up later, I get myself dressed and head to the kitchen. I make breakfast as I listen to Brian talking to someone on the phone. Judging by his tone, I’d say he’s talking to his parents. I’m not really sure why he’s talking to them at all.</p><p>All of a sudden Brian lets out a huff and slams down the phone. I shake my head and finish making breakfast. As soon as I get the food on the table there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“Were you expecting anyone Melissa?” Brian asks.</p><p>“Yes, my dad was coming over for breakfast.” I say.</p><p>“Oh.” Brian says.</p><p>“He knows you’re here, I called him last night after you went to bed.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell him about what I told you, did you?” Brian asks.</p><p>“That was the whole reason I called him.”</p><p>Brian says nothing and lets out a huff. I head over to the door and open it. My dad walks in and takes off his coat. He hangs his coat on the coat rack as I shut the door. We then head into the kitchen for breakfast.</p><p>We eat our breakfast in silence. Once we’re done, I clean up. Brian and my dad head into the living room. I finish cleaning up and join them. Brian is sitting on a chair and my dad has taken a seat on the couch.</p><p>I join my dad on the couch. When I look over at him, I can see in his eyes he’s not feeling well. I can see he’s in pain and trying to hide it.</p><p>“So, Bri, Melissa says you’re having some problems with your parents.” My dad says.</p><p>“That would be the understatement of the year.” Brian says.</p><p>“What’s going on?” My dad asks.</p><p>“I don’t know if Melissa told you or not, but I came out to my parents as transgender and they hit the roof.”</p><p>“She told me about you being trans, but not that your parents hit the roof.” My dad says.</p><p>“My parents said I was just gay and didn’t want to admit it.”</p><p>“There has to be more to it than that.”</p><p>“They claim I’m ‘confused’.”</p><p>“You’re not confused. You are a smart young man who knows what he wants. And you have a friend who will always love you.”</p><p>“You know, Melissa said almost the same thing last night.”</p><p>“Really.” My dad says surprised.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Doesn’t surprise me really.” My dad says.</p><p>“I also noticed you’ve been really calm despite what I told you.”</p><p>“Like your parents, I was raised in a time where things like what you’ve told me weren’t ‘normal’. But as I’ve gotten older, I’ve met some wonderful people who were not what most people would call normal. I’ve learned to accept these people for who they are, and if my child told me what you did, I’d accept them for who they are.”</p><p>“Why can’t my parents accept that?” Brian asks.</p><p>“Give them some time. If they don’t accept it, then maybe they never truly loved you for who you are.”</p><p>“That’s a bit harsh don’t you think?”</p><p>“Not really. Harsh would be me telling you they never loved you at all.”</p><p>“Well, right now it feels like they don’t love me.” Brian says.</p><p>“I’m sorry you feel like that.”</p><p>“Sure.” Brian says with a sigh.</p><p>“I mean that.”</p><p>“Maybe it would be better if I end it all.” Brian mumbles.</p><p>“Now why do you want to do that?” My dad asks.</p><p>“I think the world will be better off without me.”</p><p>“No, it won’t. Killing yourself is not the answer to your problems.” My dad says.</p><p>“How would you know? You have the perfect life.” Brian says.</p><p>“My life is far from perfect. Melissa’s mum left me for a younger man leaving me to raise her by myself. After Martha left, there were days I wanted to kill myself, but I couldn’t leave my daughter. Believe me, I’ve thought the way you are. Death is not the answer.” My dad quietly says.</p><p>Brian says nothing and looks at me for clarification. I know what my dad means, but I can’t tell Brian. I have to let my dad tell him on his own. You want to know what it is, don’t you? My dad is into self harm. Brian looks back at my dad.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Brian asks.</p><p>My dad says nothing and holds out his arm. The look of shock that crosses Brian’s face as he looks at my dad’s arm surprises even me. I don’t even bother to look at my dad’s arm as I already know what’s there. Scars criss-cross his arm above his wrist, they also criss-cross his upper arm above his elbow, and several large raised scars are on his wrist. The scars on his wrist are from him attempting suicide.</p><p>There’s a matching set of scars on his other arm. Would my dad ever actually kill himself? To be honest, I couldn’t tell you. Brian clears his throat and I’m brought back to my senses.</p><p>“Why would you do something like that?” Brian asks shocked.</p><p>“What? Try to kill myself or the self harm?” My dad asks.</p><p>“Both.” Brian says.</p><p>“I’ve tried to kill myself because like you, I thought the world would be better off without me. As for the self harm, I guess I thought it would be better than trying to kill myself.” My dad says.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Look, if you need any help, let me know. I’ll do my best to listen to your problems.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Any time.”</p><p>“So, I do have one question.”</p><p>“What would that be?” My dad asks.</p><p>“Would you be willing to help with my surgeries?” Brian asks.</p><p>“If you want me to, I’ll pay for everything.” My dad says.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Brian asks shocked.</p><p>“Bri, I have more money than I know what to do with. I’m sure.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Brian asks.</p><p>“John has paid me more than what the ‘normal’ pay for my type of job is. I have more than what I need or will ever need.”</p><p>“Oh.” Brian says.</p><p>“Just say the word and I’ll do what I can for you.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Brian gives my dad a small smile. This is the first time I’ve seen him smile since we were kids. Maybe things will work out for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time May Change Me, But I Can't Trace Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian tells the band he wasn't born as a man.  How will they react?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Time May Change Me, But I Can’t Trace Time</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Time may change me, but I can't trace time.'-Changes-David Bowie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Several years after I came out to my parents, things are going well for me. Melissa and I have started dating and I’ve been in a band for a few years. Although things are going well with the band, I still haven’t told them my little secret. We’re at a farm working on our latest album. Roger taps me on the shoulder to get my attention.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Roger asks.</p><p>“Something I never told you guys.” I quietly say.</p><p>“What haven’t you told us Bri?” John asks.</p><p>“Some things about my past.”</p><p>“Like what darling?” Freddie asks.</p><p>I swallow hard and wonder if I’m setting myself up for trouble by telling them I wasn’t really born as a man. I guess now is as good a time as any. The worst thing that could happen is they kick me out of the band.</p><p>“I never told you guys, but I wasn’t born as a man.” I say.</p><p>“What are you saying?” Roger asks puzzled.</p><p>“I’m transgender. I was born as a woman and my name was Brianna.” I quietly say.</p><p>“Wait. What?” John asks shocked.</p><p>“I was originally born as a woman.”</p><p>“So, when did you realize you weren’t born in the right body?” Freddie asks.</p><p>“When I was four. That’s when I realized I may have been born in the wrong body.” I say.</p><p>“When did you decide to transition?”</p><p>“Back in ‘79. My best friends dad helped me pay for everything.”</p><p>“I see.” Freddie says.</p><p>I start packing up my things. I have a sneaking feeling that I’m no longer in the band.</p><p>“What are you doing Bri?” Roger asks.</p><p>“Packing up my things.”</p><p>“I didn’t think we were done for the day.” Roger says.</p><p>“After what I just told you, I thought you might not want me in the band.”</p><p>“Why would you think that?” John asks.</p><p>I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer.</p><p>“Darling, don’t worry about not being in the band. We still want you with us.” Freddie says.</p><p>“You mean that?” I ask.</p><p>“Every word.”</p><p>“You guys really don’t care that I’m different?”</p><p>“Not at all. If you never told us you were trans, we wouldn’t have known.” Roger says.</p><p>I say nothing and let out a long shuddering sigh. I guess it’s good that they accept me for who I am.</p><p>“Is something wrong Bri?” John asks.</p><p>I give a shake of my head as an answer.</p><p>“Are you sure darling?” Freddie asks.</p><p>“I’m just relieved that you accept me.” I quietly say.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t we accept you?” Roger asks puzzled.</p><p>“Well, my parents freaked out when I told them, and my brother stopped talking to me.”</p><p>“Oh.” John says.</p><p>“Understatement of the year there.” I say.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we won’t turn on you.” Roger says.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>We get back to work, but are soon interrupted by Miami coming into the studio.</p><p>“Brian, you have a phone call.” He says.</p><p>“Who would be calling me?” I ask.</p><p>“She said her name is Melissa.”</p><p>“A friend of yours” Freddie asks.</p><p>“We’ve been friends since we were four, so yes.” I say.</p><p>“What could she want?”</p><p>I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer. I set my guitar down and stand up. Moving quickly, I head into the control booth. I pick up the phone to find out what Melissa wants.</p><p>“This is Brian.” I say.</p><p>“Brian, it’s Melissa.” The voice on the other end sobs.</p><p>“What’s going on?” I ask concerned.</p><p>“It’s my dad. He...” Melissa cries.</p><p>“Melissa, take a deep breath and tell me what happened.” I calmly say.</p><p>I try not to let my panic show in my voice. Melissa takes a deep breath and lets out a long shuddering sigh.</p><p>“My dad’s in the hospital.” Melissa quietly says.</p><p>“What happened?” I ask.</p><p>“I don’t really know. I was just told his neighbor found him unconscious outside. I have no other details.”</p><p>“Do you think it may have something to do with the car accident he was in?”</p><p>“I don’t really know.” Melissa says and starts crying again.</p><p>“You need to go see him.” I say.</p><p>“I’m not in any shape to drive.” Melissa sobs.</p><p>“I’ll come get you. I can be there in 15.”</p><p>“Thanks, see you soon.” Melissa says and hangs up.</p><p>I hang up the phone and rush into the studio. I quickly pack up my things and grab my coat.</p><p>“Where are you rushing off to?” Freddie asks.</p><p>“Melissa needs me. Her dad is in the hospital.”</p><p>“What happened?” “I don’t know. She didn’t have many details.”</p><p>“Go. She needs you.” Freddie says.</p><p>“Thanks.” I say and rush out.</p><p>I hop in my car and head to Melissa’s flat. Once I arrive, she comes running out and gets in the car. We drive off to the hospital in silence. As we’re driving, I clear my throat to get Melissa to talk to me. She turns her head and looks at me.</p><p>“Say something.” I say.</p><p>“Brian, I don’t know what to do with out him.” Melissa says.</p><p>“There’s no saying he’s going to die.”</p><p>“I just have this gut feeling he’s not going to make it.”</p><p>“Please try not to think like that.”</p><p>Melissa says nothing and sighs. We arrive at the hospital and I park the car. We get out and head into the hospital. Once inside a doctor walks over to us.</p><p>“What can I do for you folks?” The doctor asks.</p><p>“We’re here to see Robert Muldoon.” Melissa quietly says.</p><p>“Right this way.” The doctor says.</p><p>We follow him down the hall to a room. We head in and find Robert sitting up in bed. The doctor walks off leaving the three of us alone.</p><p>“Dad, what happened?” Melissa asks.</p><p>“I passed out.” Robert says.</p><p>“From what?”</p><p>Robert gives a shrug of his shoulders as an answer.</p><p>“I don’t really know, but the doctors seem to think I may have had a heart attack.”</p><p>Melissa lets out a long sigh in response to that.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?” Melissa asks with a sigh.</p><p>“Melissa, I’m fine you have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>I give a shake of my head as a response to that. If he thinks he’s fine after maybe having a heart attack, he’s mistaken. He needs to find out for sure if he’s fine. Melissa clears her throat to get my attention. I turn my head to look at her.</p><p>“We can go now, my dad says he’s tired.” Melissa says.</p><p>“Ok.” I say.</p><p>We head out of the room and out of the hospital. We head to my car and I take Melissa home. After I drop her off, I head back to the farm. Once there, I head to my room and go to bed. Maybe tomorrow the band and I can do more work on the album.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will take place during the recording of the song Love Of My Life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>